Binding Ties
by Wisewoman
Summary: In a last attempt to save itself from destruction, the planet puts its remaining strength in sending Cloud’s consciousness to the past- in the middle of Shinra’s war with Wutai. Pairings: SC
1. Chapter 1: In The End Prologue

The planet is dying. Cloud is the last man on Gaea. In a last attempt to save itself from destruction, the planet, using the lifestream, puts its remaining strength in sending Cloud's consciousness to the past. He wakes up to find himself 8 years old and very much the boy he had physically been before the enhancements. Too bad he had to be sent back in time- only to be caught up in the middle of Shinra's war with Wutai. Cloud destroys Jenova and attempts to disuade the war from further going too far. Unfortunately, the war's casualties are far too much for Shinra to consider surrendering anymore.

**Wisewoman** - Hey there, it's my second time writing a fanfiction. I know I'm kind of underpar concerning writing and compared to others' amazing fanfictions out there.. This will be a Sephiroth/Cloud fic. Feel free to leave reviews behind, so, what do you think? ^^

If you're going to flame me atleast provide me with constructive criticism on characterization or writing so I can improve, not to say that reviews aren't appreciated.

I was listening to this while writing. You tube .com/watch?v=wHHXDSK_mxI

* * *

He had watched his world slowly come to an end, destroyed by the virus they had all thought was no more. Slowly but surely her army, relentless and endless had all but decimated the already suffering planet- the campaign lead by none other than her favourite son. The major settlements were the first to fall to her swarms, and then, the others also began crumbling to her forces. All until not one bit life was left- except for him. He was the last one left aside from her army and her General. Lying on the ground, mere inches from the tip of an all-too-familiar blade above his throat- he decided that death wouldn't be so bad anymore- he had nothing left to protect, nothing worth living for. He supposed that this was how the world was going to end.

"Any last words, Cloud..." the words coming from the man he used to admire. Levelled and calm- completely contradictory to the man's insanity.

"Go to hell." He said, resistant but feeling that for all the world like he should just give up. His shoulders sagged while anguish and exhaustion filled his tear-stained eyes. He was tired, broken; from the long chain of events that seemed to incessantly plague his life. Right then and there, he laughed. He laughed hard as if it was the most amusing thing in the world to ask. This laugh was bitter and harsh. He looked up, his eyes staring at emerald cat-slit eyes, at the man that had destroyed everything he had worked so hard to protect.

Sephiroth smirked; pleased at the broken undertones the blonde seemed to resonate. Cloud had no doubt now, just by looking at one of his only enemies and Zack's past memories, that the former General of SOLDIER was gone and in the General's place was the monster that fell from the cosmos. Anger crossed his features as he thought about that condescending smirk. He hated that condescending smirk the most. He hated the way the former General would smirk as if gloating victory over him- and, the worst part of it was the reality placed in that smirk. The reality that he had nothing left to fight for- nothing, not even enemies.

With the grace of a veteran swordsman, the man known as Sephiroth lifted the finely crafted 6'ft blade upward and swiftly brought it down- blood covering and staining intricate steel. Green waves, strings, streams gently floated up into the sky, wandering on its way- the wind carried a weary soul along the planet's current.

Just as the last being on Gaea left its surface- Every being and every tendril in the lifestream poured themselves into their last attempt at saving their home and having hope for the future. Aerith couldn't bear the stream of consciousness that swallowed the planet whole. The agonizing screams and wails were enough to fill in every crevice and space within the dying world.

"Cloud. I don't have much time to explain." a feminine voice cut through his thoughts.

"Aerith?" he asked, an air of confusion invading his thoughts.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but I don't have much time to explain.... this is a chance for you to change the past. Not just for Gaea but for everyone. You're our only hope for a future Cloud... and I'm not going to lie, this task is going to be hard.... Be careful and know that I'll always love you as a friend even if it seems like I don't." she said, worrying for her friend, sounding as weary and tired as Cloud was. What she said was directed more towards the friends he wouldn't meet until later. It couldn't be anyone other than Cloud- he was the only conscious being who hadn't linked with the lifestream yet aside from her, but she needed to be there to anchor and direct the lifeforce towards its destined pathway. Gaea simply couldn't protect itself anymore; weakened from Meteor, war and Jenova's multiple resurrections. It had no one turn to, no one except for her protector. They both knew, ever since the day Jenova had been ressurected, that the threat would be too powerful for anyone to stop anymore. So- together, they paved the path to make a better future. It had taken a lot of power- power that came from the lifeforce of the planet itself.

He heard her voice, ethereal and full of sadness- but clear as day. Drifting near the lifestream, he could feel the emotions of the dead wrapping around his very soul. Tightening with each grasp. They could sense his being nearing the edge. Part of him wanted to go, but part of him was so tired, part of him wanted nothing more than to be erased from existence but knew that if he were, then everyone else he had known would disappear from the flow of time. He couldn't care less for those who had mistreated him but for those who had cared for him, he knew that most of them would want this and he would die to give them another chance at life.

Thinking some more, he scoffed at the irony of it all, in the end, he was nothing but the planet's dog, to protect her because she was too weak and because there was no one else; She didn't care for her children as long as she herself survived, similar to Jenova and Sephiroth. But to others- he knew he was more than that to others; he knew his value now, so unlike his younger self. Though, this time around, he doubted he would mean anything to them anymore. He doubted he even had a choice and it pained him that he would have to go through everything again- maybe to only lose everything, again. He screamed as a multitude of concious strings coursed through his mind, enveloping and tearing it apart.

Screams across the planet could be heard as the end of all life came, swept away by the threads of time, reversing everything that had been done. Bright flash contoured everything, and from that, a clean slate was born.


	2. Chapter 2: In The Beggining

**Wisewoman - Thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism. Heres Chapter 1, hope you enjoy it. I know I've got to work on my descriptive writing a lot. I'm looking for a beta.. if you're interested, just PM me.**

* * *

He shot up from the comfort of his bed, his hands clutching the sheets beneath and his breathing heavy. Headache wasn't the beginning of what he could describe as his current mental status. Feeling surreal- like all this shouldn't have been possible, he gazed around the room he had grown up in if only to confirm where was. Cloud was definitely in his childhood home. Nausea stirred an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his gut. Quickly, he made his way to the bathroom- shoving anything in his way and landing vomit-first on his bathroom sink; hands gripping the edge of counter heavily. He felt something akin to dread as he struggled to gaze into a visage similar to his own, only younger. Sapphire eyes regarded the thin and pale figure with doubt, doubt that this boy could grow up to be his older-self. He let out a sigh- as if to say he had a long road ahead of him, and indeed he did.

Finding his way around the house, he grabbed and slipped on a black t-shirt, khaki shorts (not the ones Yuffie wore a couple years back- mind you) and a pair of sandals from his closet. Once done, he proceeded to walk down stairs. He heared someone cooking, specifically a person he hadn't seen in ages.

"Mom?" he still couldn't believe it- even after seeing her backside with the crane of his neck.

"Yes dear, what is it?!" she shouted from her place in front of the stove, her head turning to get a good look at her son.

He simply smiled, the worry he had been carrying becoming a little lighter and his reality becoming a little more believable.

"Nothing." With that, he went to sit near the table, waiting patiently for her to bring her famous pancakes to the table. Gaea, he missed her. After she was finished cooking them, she sashayed over to his side, setting two plates down- with two sets of knives and forks, each on top of her well-cooked pancakes. Her petite frame suddenly blocked his view- her shoulder length platinum-blond hair swaying right in front of him as she reached over to give him his share.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked in concern- her son's weird response seeming a little off somehow.

"Yes mom." He mentally frowned, not used to hearing the term roll off his own tongue and noticing how he was starting to sound a little bit too much like Sephiroth and his mother complex; but knew better than to think of his own mother as someone who would use him. She had her suspicions but didn't press her boy any further.

"I fink Im gong to fake a falk foday." he replied, mouth-full of pancakes and fork raised.

"Young man, watch your language." She teased.

"Mo-" he sighed- suddenly, he found her thumb and forefinger pinching the cartilage from his cheeks, all with the force of a mother and strange sense of humour that only she seemed to possess.

"Just teasing." She laughed lightly, amused. At that- he struggled to smile, forcing his muscles to remember when he hadn't been unhappy.

"...Mom?... I missed you." He finally said, the loneliness of losing her- flowing through his words.

Vienna Strife tried to find the correct words to say, not knowing to respond and noticing her son's weird off-tone words. ".... I missed you too, Clou..." she started, using his abhorred nickname. "but I won't be here forever, someday you're going to have to take care of yourself and be a big boy! And you don't want a mother complex do you?"

Cloud somewhat grinned- atleast as much of a grin as it was for him, deciding to play along for the sheer humour of it. He tilted his head in mock curiousity and asked "What's a mother complex?"

"It's when you live in your mom's basement forever and boys make fun of you because they are insecure about their sexuality and manliness." she playfully said.

He almost choked at the way she said it so casually, reminding him of the odder aspect of her personality. Images flashed through his mind- teasing, joking, laughter and warmth. Memories thought to be lost were slowly returning to him. He now remembered the embarrassing jokes she used to tell him about the boys in the village- and himself. He was too young to understand most of her humour though but now that he wasn't- when he thought about what the joke said about him, he didn't know if he wanted to dig deeper.

He was just about finished eating his pancakes when he ended the discussion entirely. "Oh, okay mom."

Moving towards the sink, he took the two plates and washed them- automatically being used to cleaning dishes for Tifa's customers. Vienna's suspicions returned when her son suddenly showed prowess in using dish detergent. Skeptical, she moved towards him- enough for him to hear her. "When did you learn how to do dishes hun?" she asked carefully. He froze at the question, like a dear caught in headlights.

"I learned from the best.." He replied offhandedly and awkwardly. "..from watching you."

"Regardless, I'm proud of you dear" she crinkled her eyes, mimicking traditional perky mothers.

However- she still wasn't quite satisfied at the answer. Choosing to let it drop, she moved back to the table and sat down; watching her son's tense back from afar.

Once finished, Cloud went over to her side, proceeding to hug her tightly and vice-versa, looking at her as if she would vanish anytime. "Mom, I'm just going to take a walk. I'll be back later." he said, shutting the door on his way out.

Hearing the creak sound as the door shut, Mrs. Strife decidedly thought that something was up. There was something weird about the way her son acted this morning and looking into his eyes had only solidified her thoughts, her worries. She wasn't a fool- when she looked into her son's eyes, she could see a maturity beyond his years, of someone who had fought countless battles and lived to survive, of regret and guilt. The look of the haunted.

She could swear she could see that look in her son because she had seen that look many times in her medical career. If she hadn't known any better, she would've thought Clou had Mako poisoning in his brain- without the Mako. Perhaps she was overreacting a tad bit... but there was something about her son that had changed, like he had grown up while she wasn't looking. Before today, he had never hugged her this openly (most boys his age were embarrassed to have their mothers hug them) or said he had missed her (who would say they missed someone they've only missed for one night). Furthermore, he said he had missed her as if it were real like he hadn't seen her in a long time. Not one to get stuck on one particular thing, she partly dismissed the notion as she scoffed, preparing for a long day at the Nibel Clinic.

Later, she would follow her son and confront him about his strange behaviour. For now, she had work to do- some people weren't going to heal themselves.

* * *

Cloud moved to cover the top of his forehead as he gazed into the sun's brightly lit rays- sweat trailing down the side of his face and the smouldering heat forcefully putting him under pressure. He walked at a leisured pace, taking his time to drink in the smooth flowing scenery. Nibelheim was just as he remembered it- with Mt. Nibel still standing as tall and overshadowing as it had been before; the shadows draping over the quaint town like a blanket. With most of the houses revolving around the water tower that stood in the center of the town and the rough cobblestone pathways guiding its folk. Everyone used the same material to bind different-sized and quaint homes together- wood and cement, which completed the look of a normal mountain village. Quiet. Plain. Serene. Dark.

Pacing lightly around the small village, the planet's hero thought about what his next move should be. He figured that now was the time to move forward and he didn't want to get too distracted no matter how nice it had been to see his mother and how much he missed her. He probably had a lot of time but he wanted to get this done as efficient and as quickly as possible. First things first, he needed to destroy Jenova and Hojo's research notes. Second, he needed to figure out what time he had been sent back and gather information on the world's issues- aside from Mako reactors draining the planet of its lifeforce.

His thoughts eventually brought him towards how he got here in the first place. Aerith and the planet- With the way the flower girl talked about loving him as a friend even if it seemed like she didn't- would most likely indicate that she wouldn't remember. That disappointed him somehow- knowing that he wouldn't have anyone who would recognize him immediately and no help- atleast not yet. That brought him to think about people to get help from. With the way Tifa was right now, he doubted she would believe him if he told her that he came from the future and he doubted she would be much help- so his only option was Vincent.

And judging by his youthful appearance- the Wutai war should've already been in progress by now.

He could make out the natives' hereditarily dark and tan features as he passed them by, even more noticeable when the stares of contempt were thrown his way- this time, the images of fights flashing and images of the way the people would whispers behind his back seemed to caress his mind almost vividly. Some pieces from his memories were still missing, fragmented- though he already had a vague idea at what had happened during the gap between his childhood and his time in the lab. Mentally, he sighed, thinking about how some things never seem to change. He wasn't as prepared to face those looks as he wanted to, but- never the less he didn't have a choice but to deal with it. He was stuck here.

Not wanting to dwell on this train of thought any longer- he blanked out, merely continuing on his way to his intended destination. Almost there, just a few steps away from Nibelheim's outskirts, he thought it time to visit an old friend. The view of a large decaying building eventually came into view. It looked worse for wear. No longer was it lush and extravagant from when it was first built, instead, it was like a decaying painting- with vines growing – wrapping and expanding their influence and eventually fitting themselves into the aged cracks of its canvas. Shinra Mansion was true to its picture and perfectly fitting for the gruesome scientific experiments that had once plagued its halls and the rumours that followed. As he looked at large building- he couldn't help but feel anger as a surge of memories almost became too fresh for him to bear. Pain. Needles. Mako- Years wasted in a horror-filled lab and his best friend caged like an animal; much like himself... only worse. He wanted nothing more than to burn this place to the ground before his nightmares returned. And with that said and done, he pushed open the doors- the key being his will and resolve.

* * *

**Sephiroth: I resent being called a momma's boy...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Silence

**Wisewoman - I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and I'd especially like to thank Hikari ni michi ta sora for betaing this chapter, because without her, you would've been reading a paragraph full of hyphos and a paragraph full of descriptions akin to swiss cheese. xD**

You tube. com/watch?v=tIdiOaJZeRM **I think this song goes well with this chapter. Sorry, I'm kind of like Sephiroth, can't write without an orchestra behind me lol- Refferencing one of my fav fanfictions btw, can you guess which one it is?**

* * *

Sheer will wasn't going to open Shinra's front door, it seemed. If only he had lock pick, he lingered, suddenly remembering what Rude had taught him in the future. He had wandered into a bar, spotting the reserved turk on a stool and suprisingly, they had hit it off pretty well since that day. He found that he had missed the silent companionship they had shared in understanding. Pushing against the thick barrier one more time- he finally gave up, abandoning his goal of getting through the front and now focusing on looking for another way in. Backing up, he possessed a much wider vantage point from his position. He steered his eyes to the left where it descended onto an entire section overwhelmed with undergrowth, seemingly slipping through the niches of an aged and battered window.

This was going to take a while, he presumed.

He lifted a large rock from the ground, viewing the window from the corner of his eyes. He heaved it with all his might (despite his immature body) and threw it at his target. It reached up to 3 meters high before falling heavily back onto the ground. Cloud never thought he'd see the day that he'd miss his Mako-induced abilities, especially when it was Hojo who had technically given it to him. The hatred in his heart held a special place for the good doctor.

Deciding that he would stop beating around the bush, he went over near the vines, latching onto them; and grabbing a more diminutive rock to suit his purpose. He hoped that the plants wouldn't tear while he was breaking the glass, or climbing his way up- for that matter. Growing up in a small mountain village, he had naturally developed a knack for moving, climbing and running around when he was an adolescent. Endurance and agility would be the traits that saved him from being completely disregarded in the SOLDIER program and these abilities were something he was grateful for in the immediate present. Later, he would have to work on and get used to using his strength with his skills. He already knew the mechanics of his moves, it just came down to his physical aspects.

One by one, he conquered each plant until he eventually reached the top. With the hand that held the rock, he began applying pressure to the glass, moving it in the same elliptic circle over and over again. Tilting it- the small stone accidently slipped from his hand and fell below, making a clack sound as it touched the ground.

_'Damn it! I was so close!.... Guess I have to do this the old-fashioned way.'_

Winding his fist as far as he could, Cloud punched through the glass, its shards shredding his skin not-so-lightly and leaving his hand red from bleeding. The pain in his left hand was sharp, but he somehow managed to shimmy over the window and land onto floor, another set of broken glass digging into his back. Struggling to sit upright, he took a view of his surroundings- his hand as well as his back still feeling the sting. His eyes led him into the second floor's corridors, where the peeling wallpaper showed the structure's maturity. Limping, he made his way into the main foyer where he could see the bland décor smothering the Mansion's atmosphere in an eerie silence. The background, whispered of ghosts, silently stalking his every move.

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and went to the right, carefully crouching with each step and trying to keep alert with his surroundings. Again, flashes and memories, this time, of a safe and clues. Vague. He used his hand to steady himself again, contemplating the flashes. He couldn't remember the exact combination to this safe but he remembered looking for clues. The clues that held the combinations and the combinations that held the safe. Going back to the staircase, he proceeded to the first floor- the images of two letters invading his thoughts; one of them contained the hints needed to obtain a key, specifically the key to the basement.

Looking around, he eventually found the letter sitting atop a mahogany table. He rushed right over to it, reaching, grasping it within his unscathed hand. Carefully, he brought it up, scanning through it and looking for clues. One look was enough to slowly piece together the vestiges of his memories.

Turning the way he came, he eventually found himself on the second floor again and made his way to the safe; solving puzzles and collecting combinations along the way. From what he could remember, he only had 20 seconds to open it and he had to do it quick. Cloud placed his hand on the dial, turning it accordingly and inputting the appropriate digits. Momentarily, he allowed the safe to open on its own, before picking up its contents; namely a key and an Odin materia.

Key in hand, he immediately went towards the door leading to the basement and twisted the knob. Gently opening it, he allowed his eyes to plummet downwards where a dimly lit staircase seemed to beckon him into a void. Step by step he moved further down and with each movement, placing a heavy burden on his young body. Pressing his hand into the rough stone walls for support, he continued in a downward spiral, eventually making it into the tunnels- blood dripping with each stride.

Navigating his way through the tunnels, he eventually found the coffin holding his old friend captive. He noted that unlike the Mansion main floor, the tunnels were cold, dark and damp but still had the same feeling the structure above had. Steadying himself in front of the lid, he tried pushing it- but felt like the black cover was a WEAPON in weight against the force of his single good hand. He then tried it with both hands, putting all his weight and will into pushing the stone slab- it seemed to work, blood pouring over his injured hand quite vehemently.

**Vincent's Pov**

Vincent heard light footsteps, accompanied with pattering liquid splashes. Now this was rare, in fact, extremely rare. He didn't know how long he had been here- but knew that no one ever passed through here save for the occasional scientist. Whoever this was- maybe if he was quiet, whoever had decided to breach this crypt of his would decide to ignore his ominous looking coffin.

This was his punishment; to relive the nightmares in the form of one he loved most... His Lucrecia. He didn't want to say her name for fear of her breaking his heart but try as he might, his thoughts always lead back to her; memoirs of the way she smiled, of her beautiful chestnut tresses and of an angelic face that haunted his every nightmare. Even after realizing her part in giving up her own son- he still loved her. Now, he wished nothing more than to be left alone- For he had failed her, he had failed her offspring and in the end, it was already too late. In this coffin is where he will spend the rest of his life for his single greatest sin, the sin of omission, one that he was fully prepared to accept and really hoped the stranger would bypass his prison altogether-

He had no such luck, however, when the sound of heaving suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He braced himself for when the lid moved, readying his weapon if need be, but when the lid still hadn't opened, he had found himself growing impatient with each passing second.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he decided to push the lid off himself; wanting to get this over with and hoping to convince his intruder to leave. His crimson red eyes started into the deep blue color of the other, his hostility gently diminishing. He was a tad bit surprised to find that they belonged to a young boy; and one that obviously took to great lengths and challenges to be here- if the boy's injuries were anything to go by. The stench of blood permeated the air like a second skin, overwhelming the normal scent of dusty layers; though, it might've been partly due to his enhanced abilities and the proximity with which the other held position. Sharply, something Mako laced- cut through, wafting in his presence. He could detect another scent ventilating the area, but wasn't quite sure what it was.

**Cloud's Pov**

He stared right back at Vincent, noting that the man still had the look of a vampire down to a pat. The blood red eyes, long obsidian hair and pale skin only seemed to support his blood sucking appearance but he knew his friend long enough to know that he wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it.

"Vincent..." he started.

"How do you know my name?-" said man-asked, almost defensively- voice sounding as low and as cold as it always was.

"You aren't going to believ-" the sounding gunfire interrupted him.

"Move." Putting the flexible material of his cape behind, Vincent drew out the Quicksilver with the grace akin to inhuman agility, aiming towards the back where the bullet seemed to hit something- just as inhuman as the former's speed was.

Years of experience had him turning around only to find himself in the presence of another; a certain Lost Number. Memories slapped across his face as he remembered fighting the monster vividly- right after he had opened the safe. He cursed, wondering how he could've missed the deformed creature before. He guessed he was so caught up in completing his goal that he had rushed things, making a rookie mistake in the process- one that could potentially cost him.

The monstrous being fixed its half red and half purple visage in a hungry sneer, almost as if- a sharp sting throbbed from the palm of his hand, reminding him of how exactly the creature had found him. Just like breadcrumbs, a trail of his blood streamed from the entrance right to his bloodied hand. Shit.

He could only remember fighting a Lost Number once, but it was enough to give him an edge in remembering how to fight it.

"Red side, attack normally! Purple side, attack with magic! When one side dies, the other takes over!" he directed his companion as the experiment suddenly advanced towards him- purple faced and intent on making a meal out of him.

Vincent fired, effectively pushing it back by a meter but not doing much damage. The experiment gave a shrill cry- before switching to its purple side and retaliating with a Quake, shaking the ground's foundation; to which Vincent fired, evaded and moved further away, his red cape moving flowing like water as it followed after him. Moving around the beast, the man then charged right at it, aiming the gun barrel towards it eyes. Swiftly- the creature lifted its limb, easily blocking Vincent's attempt to blind it but being rendered unable to use said appendage.

"It's resistant to whatever kind of attack it uses- Which is divided into a magic or normal attack category!" he added.

Recognizing when it was charging up for another magic attack, Cloud jumped to the side, barely missing a wild electric energy and having the gravel brush against his already throbbing cuts and scrapes. Desperately, he tried to think of something to fight with, anything, just something- and then like a light bulb hanging above his head; he recalled the Odin material he had picked up earlier.

**Vincent's Pov**

Noticing how his bullets had little to no effect on it, he pulled out his materia reserves, to use for later- only to remember that they had been confiscated, long ago. Indecision gripped his psyche, trying to come up with a plan and quickly- this interval was enough to allow Galian Beast to break through the barriers which normally kept the demon at bay.

_'Let me out..'_ he heard the monster pressuring him.

More and more casings' were being left behind as he shot his opponent, using the gunfire's reverberations to anchor him into reality.

_'No.'_

_'Don't be so stubborn. Your bullets cannot protect you forever.'_

He dodged an incoming attack and continued to ignore Galian's requests.

_'Let me take over.'_ The demon said again, this time a little more forcefully. Galian's patience was wearing thin and he knew it- feeling himself slowing down more and more in the middle of battle.

**Cloud's Pov**

He could see Vincent slowing down which meant that one of the demons was trying to take over. Depending on how this would go, it could be bad or it could be good. He knew his friend was desperately trying to fight it, but it was either kill or be killed.

The Lost switched heads, fighting with its purple side and took a swipe at him. Its claws fiercely dug into his shoulder, making him lose grip of the materia he held; and barely avoiding the impact. If weren't for his experience in dealing with monsters and his quick reflexes, he probably would've been dead by now.

Slipping from his hands, the red illuminated-ball sailed through the air, landing somewhere near the coffins.

Missing its target, the Lost went in for another swipe- but was interrupted as a beast more disfigured than itself fired off a sweltering heat, burning everything around it. Unfortunately, the Lost switched to its red side again, effectively annulling the spell with its natural resistance to magic. From the flames, he could recognize a familiar figure, the one called Galian Beast. Thick purple skin served as the demon's shield, protecting it from incoming aggression. Crimson locks flowed from the top to middle, barely hiding the horns which fitted tightly on his scalp. Galian stood tall, with his claws serving its purpose of maiming all who opposed.

He scampered to the coffins- looking for his missing summon and eventually spotted it laying comfortably in Vincent's coffin. Hastily, he went over to it, taking it into his hand. Focusing – he tried commanding his will to release the knight, attempting to communicate with it. Unsatisfied with his results, he tried again. Nothing seemed to work.

From the corner of his sapphire eyes, he could see the creature charging up for another spell- at the last moment, he dodged but felt the jolt of electricity that coursed through his body during which he desperately tried to get through to the summon again; this time he succeeded.

_'Work damnit.'_

And with that command, a demon, much like Galian Beast, appeared- its rotting yellow skin standing out the most, while the horns coming close to second. Sitting atop its own Stallion and a tempest swirling around, it was ready, ready to exact revenge for him. The summon rode swiftly, the pink hue of its ethereal sword trailing behind him like death himself on judgement day. The lance cleanly sliced the deformed experiment in two and left them incapacitated. Once finished, like apparition, Odin disappeared out of thin air, taking the storms it had brought; unable to maintain its form in the mortal plane any longer.

Vincent transformed back into normal, kneeling and breathing heavily and trying to find his balance. Once he caught his breath, he walked over to where the halved Lost Number lay. It gave a loud, anguishing wail- anguishing, suffering and agonizing as it sensed Vincent approaching. Many words could not describe what it felt when it could sense its executioner approaching. It could only find peace in death now- for everything had turned out too little, too late. No words seemed appropriate save for its name. Lost, it felt lost.

"May Gaea have mercy on your soul." He said as he lodged two bullets to both its brains, black blood gathering underneath its carcass. Life slowly faded away from its eyes, looking more at peace than when it was alive.

Twitching one more time, the corpse ceased to move as green strands collected its soul, lifting the veil back into the lifestream. No trace of the Lost Number were left behind.

Cloud nodded in respect from his place on the ground, feeling sympathy for what must've been one of Hojo's many experiments. Sometimes, Cloud wondered if death would've been better. Because sometimes, the pain of living seemed like it was more than it was worth and wondered how Vincent could stand, watching as others grew old, withered and died while knowing he himself would never die, would never rest. No wonder Vincent wanted to sleep.

* * *

**Cloud's Pov**

His body ached- the bruises, cuts and scrapes taking their toll. Not just ached, it was just painful. He was used to the Mako dulling the pain until it was nothing but a smear.

"I will ask you again, how do you know my name?" a low voice demanded.

"I... know you from the future. Gaea sent me here to change the past in order to save the future. I need your help." He said vaguely, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"You only have my word." he looked down, then added a few more details to the hook, "Sephiroth, Lucrecia and Jenova.. ring any bells?"

"Tell me what you know."

He could tell that it wasn't an option.

"....Sephiroth goes insane and destroys the world all for Jenova's sake." He recounted bitterly, being as succinct as possible but didn't why- why the fact seemed to disturb him.

"This mansion is the beginning of your nightmares and hearing your stories is yet another sin for me..." Vincent started, closing the slab on this chapter of his life "as you can see... I advise you to leave immediately."

'It already is.' He brooded, the past once again plaguing his thoughts.

Shaking his head, he brought himself to concentrate on the present- just in time to see his friend's intent in sleeping.

"Don't you close that lid on me Vincent!" he shouted, pausing- until another set of words came from his mouth.

"If you think sleeping in a coffin forever will atone for your sins then fine, sleep in that fucking coffin forever- but at the end of the day you will have achieved nothing but an easy way out." He suddenly flared, frustrated with Vincent's uncooperative nature, however expected it was- it was times like these he wondered how Tifa had ever put up with him.

Maybe Vincent would change his mind later, just like last time, but he could only hope now. Disappointed but fully understanding, Cloud turned around and began walking- still injured and bleeding. It seemed like fate led him all this way for nothing.

An unfamiliar emotion crossed Vincent's eyes as he listened and watched Cloud slowly limp away from him.

"Wait… I'll atleast escort you off the premises."

With those words- Cloud felt a small glimmer, of what, he didn't exactly know but he was feeling for the entire world like he was hanging by a thread, a small silver thread. Nodding in response, he continued forward - not even bothering to look behind him as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

**I'm thinking of adding other pairings. Maybe a side pairing for Cloud.**

**Pairings so far, Sephiroth x Cloud**

**And of course, the mandatory Zack x Aerith.**

**Not sure if I should keep Vincent x Lucrecia, but it'll definately be this pairing at the beggining. I think that this pairing fits Vincent's loner persona though.**


End file.
